Junk Village
A very small steel fenced junkyard, with build in guard towers (Contains machine guns) and two gates: - Main gate, where are build two guard platforms (on steel fence, and reinforced bulks) and backgate (little smaller, a normal car will fit out of it.) Addition to junkyard, there is small "village" built from scavenged and leftover parts at south part of "fence". "Village" is fenced too, but not with good materials, mostly by wood, thin iron and plastics. It got gaping holes, is poorly maintained and has too many guard points (Only good part is that guard points are pretty close each other, so by foot there is 10 minutes max travel from point to point). Guards are enlisted civilians (Green) with whatever arms they have mustered (pipes, knifes, crossbows and few rare pistols and rifles with small number of ammunition). In case of emergency, local "chruch" (a wooden shack, that is biggest in village), will ring a megaphone that is connected to battery used boombox, that will sound churchbells (they us sound of triangles, to gather in shack). Junkyard is villages "castle", with guard platform/tower in every corner and two additional platforms at "main" gate. "Castle" is owned by a trader, or at least now s/he is a trader. Platforms/Guard towers are watched by Regulars and comanded by experienced "Militia", they have variant Machine guns at each platform/tower. They range from 7.62 to 12.7, and there are stock of ammunition, additionaly every "militia" has personal longarm and commanders have sidearm addition. Junkyard is full of old carcasses of automobiles, motorbikes and household machinery. If ye lack some part at your ride, here is good chance ye fill find replacement or can make one. And they have small stockpile of fuels, barrels of metals, food and gold (they have traded with outsiders). They have up and running: - A civilian truck, A bus, Jeep, Economy model car and two dirt bikes. These form their "caravan" to other regions of folks, They "sell" materials to village, In trade they get food,some scavenged materials and workforce when they provide building materials, fuel, weapons and protection. In addition they use silver to trade with village, practically it has no value, but its easier to use silver in trade than rare gold. They use 1:10 value from gold to silver and 10:1 vice versa (meaning it takes 10 grams of silver to buy something that has 1 gram of gold value.) They are considering copper and other metals too but they do not know how to value these metals, as they pulled silver value from "hat" too. And if ye want to trade with silver and are an outsider, ye have to befriend a "local" and buy goods through locals. Junkyard will accept gold directly from outsiders, and silver too if ye are in good terms with it. Ye are free to trade Gold to silver in either place, but vice versa they take 5% change tax at tradepoint (Hey ye have to make some profit, do ye not?). Also every item that is sold with gold is under "sales tax" 3% and with silver ye do not have to pay sales tax. Now there is some carrot and stick with silver. Direct trade item to item, is under 1% sales tax (that junkyard collects), so merchants on both prefer to use silver in their trade. Punishment not to pay these taxes, is usually guard duty at village (more dangerous than in junkyard in short term, as bandits strike more often towards village). Junkyards "patrician" and "officials" are free from these taxes, but even regular guards get only max 2% discount from taxes (grunts 1%, officers 2%). They are pondering: - How to make a distillery to junkyard - Is it profitable to make smelter, and put copper coins on rotation and whats the trade rate for these? - How to obtain techs and mechanics - Better protection to caravan - How to seek out other settlements to trade, and not going too far. They have caravan routes to: - Rubber town, at north part near water. Small, but hey got rubber (A recycle stock of old car tires) that they have used to build their settlements they are very willing to trade. - Pack of hunters at east, they got few rifles, and a pickup. But skins and food to trade. - Roadblock at west, Nato/EU/Soviet roadblock, have to pay "protection" but sometimes they even trade honestly. - Bandits, sometimes bandits do not wanna rob ye, but trade with ye. Villagers are more readily to trade with these than junkyard, as they are more weaker against raids, if they do not provide trade. And sometimes bandits do not have idea of value of their loot. Hooks: Group is met by Junkyards caravan, asked to join its protection through lands. Junkyard is under attack of strong bandit force, that aims to get everything. Villagers have run to hide, as else they would been caught between. Will characters: - Use situation to their advantage and wait out, until both sides are weak, - Join bandits or Rush aid defenders. Category:Encounters